


我在看IDW的时候都在想什么2

by WHY000



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHY000/pseuds/WHY000
Summary: 这篇不是同人，是我的读后感。前篇：我在看MTMTE的时候都在想什么
Kudos: 4





	我在看IDW的时候都在想什么2

Part 1 四百万年究竟打个啥？  
如果说失落之光是生活大爆炸式情景喜剧的话，赛博坦星球上发生的事显然是一出晚八点黄金档宫斗剧。而不论你喜不喜欢看权力斗争本身，政治立场这个概念确实是整个IDW的变形金刚漫画得以成为拥有庞大世界观和复杂人物关系的成人向作品的基础。因为政治立场是群体利益诉求的集中体现，存在有的政治立场在道德上高于其他政治立场，或有的政治立场是邪恶的，但没有任何一个政治立场是纯粹的无理由的恶，这使IDW与以往那些善恶二元论的全年龄向作品区分开来。  
几乎所有虚构故事的灵感都从历史中借鉴，IDW自然也不例外，尤其是涉及政治体制和思想理念，再天才的作者也无法仅靠自己的脑力凭空构思出一套稳定运行的权力体系与社会结构，以及与这套结构相伴存在的问题（否则他就能去当下一个马克思了，而且天才如马克思也只能构想出一套理念，实际运行时存在海量他并没有想到的问题），因此他们只能从人类历史已经存在过的社会体系里面选一个进行适当改编。

IDW里战前的赛博坦社会是二元君主立宪制，领袖模块的持有者作为政教合一的君主，与议会里代表上层阶级利益的议员们共同管理国家（比较像古罗马）。可以看到，君权和议会的权力存在此消彼长的动态博弈，镇天威（Nova Prime）时期由于君主本人的强势，君权占据主导地位，而他之后的逆天劫（Nominus Prime）却被议会暗杀，以便于他们将君主换成自己的傀儡。因为变形金刚的诞生方式是从热点地区中自然生长出来，不存在生殖的概念，因此也不存在基于血统的权力传承。理论上这种情况下前代君主应该会培养政见、利益相同的晚辈作为接班人，进而领袖传承会限制在某一利益共同体之内（比如某个特定的变形形态或者某个地区的出生者），不过由于纵观整个领袖世系没有一次是正常权力交接（镇天威开着太空船失踪了，逆天劫被议会暗杀了，御天敌被威震天打死，竟天择被威震天和擎天柱一起打死），所以漫画里并没有呈现这一点。  
在功能主义和领袖世系的社会背景下，汽车人和霸天虎的对立也不再是G1中正义的汽车人要打败邪恶的霸天虎，而是成为了政治立场与路线之争（至少最开始是如此）。总体来说，以擎天柱为代表的汽车人大多神铸出身、处于社会中间阶层，赞成用和平的方式推进社会改革，依然看好领袖世系；以威震天为代表的霸天虎大多冷制造、身处社会底层，希望通过暴力的流血革命推翻功能主义和领袖世系。这乍一看确实和我国近代史有几分相似，很多读者确实也将擎天柱和威震天两人等同于我们历史教科书中的资产阶级改良派和无产阶级革命派，不过我要说其实IDW的故事和我国的历史模型还是差挺远的（这也不奇怪，编剧JR是个英国人，如果他要向历史借鉴什么肯定也是借鉴英国史）。

首先，革命性质只和革命目的有关系，和领袖出身没有关系。威震天本人确实是无产阶级，但他发起的并非无产阶级运动，反而是类似法国大革命那样以推翻封建制度（功能主义和领袖世系）为目标的资产阶级革命。（运动发起者并没有基于个人财富的资产阶级/无产阶级划分理念，而只知道功能主义的社会等级划分理念，但他们推倒等级制度后建立的制度会是一个自由竞争的私有制社会，尽管他们不会用资本主义这个词）威震天的利益诉求，用让子弹飞里面的话来说，就是公平，公平，还是他妈的公平，每个人不因出生方式和变形形态区分高低贵贱，可以通过自由竞争的方式选择自己的职业和人生。这套理念的核心就是自由选择与竞争，这正是启蒙精神的重点之一，也是资本主义最推崇的价值。虽然变形金刚不存在基于血统传承的财富，但完全自由竞争的社会必然存在优胜者的胜者通吃与巨头垄断，以及与此相伴的社会阶层的分化和社会分配的不合理。是否可以允许最优秀最杰出那些人借助马太效应的优势无限制的压迫智力与才能并无长处的普通人，这是社会主义提出的问题。至少从霸天虎内部的管理上来看，霸天虎并不存在严明的军纪，战场时处于劣势时可以自行逃命，以下犯上甚至杀死自己的上级也可以被允许（死锁），唯一被视为硬通货的就是力量，如果你足够强大，威震天甚至可以允许你跃跃欲试的挑战他的王位。所以威震天代表的，是像他一样有着强大力量和出色才能，却因为自己的出身和变形形态无法拥有上升通道的个体，他缺少的只是一个公平竞争的平台。然而公平并不仅仅包括竞争平台公平（高考可以说在竞争平台上绝对公平了，但我们依然说寒门难出贵子），一个平庸的普通人也该拥有体面的活着的权利，在这一点上威震天甚至比擎天柱更加不在意。（所以说功能主义议会真心挺蠢的，他们完全可以开设一项允许任何个体参与、通过之后可以成为不受变形形态限制选择职业的科学阶层的考试，通过收买下层阶级中有杰出才能的人从根本上杜绝革命领袖诞生的可能性）  
另外虽然有霸天虎执法队（DJD）这种部门存在，但霸天虎并不是一个严格追求意识形态纯粹性的组织，事实上霸天虎高层可以说一人一个意识形态，红蜘蛛是个并没有什么政治信仰的投机主义者，震荡波更是一门心思搞恐怖科学实验（只为毁灭世界），但威震天显然完全不在意。这其实就是因为霸天虎运动只是为了反对功能主义和领袖世系而出现，它将现行体制下的受害者全部团结在这个旗帜下，这些人其实各有各的想法，只在反对功能主义这一点上是统一的，而威震天从一开始就不加筛选的接受了所有的投靠者，因此霸天虎从来就不存在什么共同意识形态（当然汽车人也没有）。到内战时，虽然功能主义已死，但霸天虎的重要成员事实上成为利益共同体，必然推动内战继续发展，而为了阻止霸天虎士兵退出，DJD应运而生。因此DJD并不是什么意识形态审查部门，它单纯只是一个震慑潜在退出者的部门，他们并不惩罚不同的思想，只惩罚退出这个行为。  
通过霸天虎内部意识形态和利益诉求的混乱，作者表达了对现实中蠢蠢欲动的民粹主义思潮的不满，他把霸天虎描写成是一个被投机主义者和愚蠢而愤怒的民众绑架的革命运动，斥责他们热爱暴力却在打碎了一个旧世界之后根本建立不起新的世界（威震天说他想建立一个人人各取所需的美好赛博坦，但从生产力角度考虑，这要么通过压迫其他星球，要么实现能源革命）。这也是为什么前文我说霸天虎运动很像法国大革命，法国大革命有其进步的一面，但带来的危害也不容忽视，大革命之后法国经历过三度复辟，民众始终在共和制与君主制之间摇摆不定，这和法国大革命时过分的滥杀无辜劝退了不少普通人有很大关系。不过联系到漫画的出版时间和故事里的某些现实映射语句，作者也顺带讽刺了英国脱欧和特朗普当选美国总统等事件体现出的全球范围内的民粹主义和逆全球化。

来说擎天柱。擎天柱确实是一个改良派，这里需要暂时抛弃基于我们近代史的偏见——改良未必是一件坏事。考虑到作者是个英国人，英国还确实就是个通过两百年间的不断改良实现从君主专制到民主政治的典型案例（这倒是能很好的解释为何汽车人和霸天虎参考的是英法两国近代史，互黑惯例了hhh）。  
改良派一直遭人嫌弃的很大原因在于他们的妥协性，也就是说他们不是想要改良，而是既不敢一成不变、也不敢全部推翻，于是根据鲁迅先生的拆掉屋顶原理，他们选择折中方案开个窗。但并非所有改良派都是如此，有些时候改良派的出现正是因为左右两边都过分极端，不但攻击对方甚至攻击己方不够极端的人（比如川普觉得不给他投票的共和党人都是RINO），此时敢于站在中间反而是莫大的勇气。漫画中擎天柱正面表示自己的改良派观点是MTMTE里老威和他进行跨越四百万年的对话那段，“我们需要修正航向，而非击沉这艘船”，考虑到此时柱哥被开除公职离开城市而且遭到御天敌的全方位追杀，我可以相信他的改革理想是绝对真诚的。  
但随着竟天择的上台，擎天柱似乎在错误的道路上走的有点远了。在御天敌时期，擎天柱非常明确的知道何为正确何为错误，他擅闯议会演讲、偷走会爆炸的假领袖模块，不惜为做出正确的事情违反法律付出代价。但到了竟天择时期，他成为了一个坚定的法律执行者，对走私军火的霸天虎毫不留情。要求霸天虎运动遵守法律显然很吊诡，霸天虎是为了反抗功能主义而集结，功能主义就是现行社会体制，现行社会体制是统治者规定的，法律是统治阶级意志的体现，所以法律维护的就是功能主义，要求功能主义的受害者遵守法律岂不是强人所难？所以这一时期的擎天柱，不论其私德如何，确实因为他选择的立场成为了统治阶级迫害底层的工具，功能主义受害者的对立面。这也能够解释为何在擎天柱与威震天联手击败竟天择之后，威震天突然反水决定杀死擎天柱。这不仅是为了独揽大权，也是因为此时的威震天依然将擎天柱视为站在功能主义统治者一方为虎作伥的阶级敌人。  
OM#22、#23两话里MOP二人的初遇引发了读者的无尽遐想，很多同人都幻想他们战前有警察局之外其他相遇，甚至建立起相对亲密的私交。虽然我也很喜欢看这些故事，不过忠实的遵照原著来讲，粒子城警局的第一面虽然客观上让威震天成为擎天柱（奥利安）的精神导师，推动他为走向政坛迈出第一步，却并没有让这位警长在威震天心目中留下多么美好的印象。威震天并不感谢奥利安救了他一命，相反，他第一次对以奥利安为代表的行政阶级爆发出无法克制的恨意。是的，奥利安是个正直的警长，可那又怎么样，威震天不会是第一个被他的下属错误逮捕的矿工，也不会是第一个在警局里遭受殴打的无辜者，甚至不会是粒子城警局的拘留室里第一个冤死的亡魂，奥利安不可能纠正发生在这座警局里的每一个错误。奥利安想到向酒保求证威震天是否参与打斗是因为他看到了威震天的论文，他认为一个能写出如此见地高明论文的灵魂不会热衷于暴力，也就是说一般的矿工并不会得到这样的待遇，威震天因为与其他矿工截然不同的深刻思想而幸免于难。但是，有着深刻思想的矿工正是不被功能主义、不被这个社会允许的存在，矿工们并非天生愚蠢好斗碌碌无为沉迷高纯，而是他们从诞生开始就被剥夺了受教育的权利，思想的权利。就是在这一刻威震天认识到，他的敌人并不是抽象的功能主义这一理念，也不是人们心中根深蒂固的宗教信仰，而是这整个以功能主义为基础的社会结构和这个结构中所有的获益者，他不可能通过和平的方法让既得利益者心甘情愿地改良社会，所以他必须用暴力推翻一个旧的世界。当他想通了这一点，将数据版狠狠的砸向路牌的时候，奥利安或是旋刃对他来说已经没有差别了，每一个执法者无论其高尚或低劣，正直或虚伪，都是他的敌人，他要的不是一个体恤民情的青天大老爷，他要的是一个大老爷们不存在的世界。  
不过尽管离开警局的威震天对于奥利安只有阶级敌人的仇恨，奥利安却对威震天那篇《后方舟时代：逆天劫与进步主义的幻象》赞赏有加，只是不认为当前社会有文章里描述的那么黑暗——然后议会就给天真的小奥同学狠狠的上了一课（议会这神助攻怕不是有老威的卧底吧）。而随后小奥同学扛着旋刃冲进议会对着普罗图斯发表了一通气势慷慨激昂内容全无原创的演讲堪称全IDW我最喜欢的片段之一。他的演讲内容很简单，那三个问题无非就是政府权力合法性：权力的授予、行使、剥夺，对于人类社会来说可谓老生常谈，但倘若这是包括奥利安在内的赛博坦人第一次听说这个概念，那确实堪称振聋发聩（老威NB啊）。而在我个人看来最有趣的地方在于，这次出于义愤不计后果到堪称愚蠢的擅闯议会，成为了擎天柱最初的政治资本积累，一方面通过震荡波议员他得以了解议会内部的派系和争斗，并结识一批同样怀有改革理想的同道者（主要是比较上层的人），另一方面他在议会演讲的录像带传遍了全赛博坦，这使得他在下层心目中也有了很高的声望，即使他很长时间里坚定的站在竟天择一边人们依然相信他和那些人不一样。所以等到竟天择倒下时，擎天柱对于各阶层和团体来说都是一个可以接受的选项，威震天可能也是敏锐的察觉到了这一点才决定送他去见普神，奈何开了挂的柱哥戴着领袖模块回归更加顺理成章地成为天下共主。  
不过攻下铁堡定都猛大帅的擎天柱的政绩实在很难说令人满意，虽然他重组了议会，结束了大清洗，解除了言论封锁，但功能主义社会的现状并没有得到明显改变，随后由于能源危机，中间派民众纷纷逃离赛博坦，博狂两派全面开战，因此柱哥的改良也就没有下文了。

擎天柱对于领袖模块的态度是另一个很有趣的话题。IDW的擎天柱要么是个无神论者，要么是个不可知论者，但不论如何有一点非常明确，他并不赞成让神明管理/干涉/影响人间。正如我在上一篇文章中提到，内战三部曲独裁里，擎天柱带着护卫队追小补进入神殿，铁皮看到神殿中高大宏伟的赛博坦骑士团雕像，感慨据说在汽车人领袖统治赛博坦以前，赛博坦骑士团以智慧和公正管理着这片土地，柱哥反驳说，铁皮，这只是传说而已，我们有自己的公平正义。这处台词很巧妙，寥寥几句就勾勒出擎天柱看待神明的价值观——人间有人间的规则，无论神明存在也好，不存在也罢，都无权干涉人间的秩序。但尽管不信神明，擎天柱将领袖模块看作某种传统文化传承，认为领袖世系代表着高尚的美德，因此他并不反对领袖世系本身。  
但是很尴尬的是，和现实世界中的骑士精神一样，领袖的高尚道德传承似乎只是一种后人的美好想象。十三元祖不过是十三个打来打去的部落首领，镇天威是个扩张主义者，逆天劫是个昏庸无能的老家伙，御天敌和竟天择都是杀人如麻的暴君，纵观赛博坦历史，领袖的传承充满了战争、阴谋、屠杀和暴政，高尚的领袖甚至从来都没有出现过，更遑论伴随领袖世系传承的高尚美德。被科普了历史的擎天柱确实感到有些怀疑人生，这种自我质疑在死亡空间面对镇天威时到达了最高峰，对于之前的领袖他尚且可以用领袖模块是假的自我安慰，但是镇天威可是被货真价值的领袖模块承认的人。“作为领袖，我比镇天威好不到哪里去，比御天敌、比竟天择都好不到哪里去。因为那些所谓的领袖的血脉传承，我也深陷其中。”如果我是一个一开始就从未高尚过的邪恶符号的传承者，那我就共享了前辈们的罪恶，我又如何能通过这个符号传播和平与美德？虽然之后小补劝说他因为你的存在，庄重的外表、正直的言行以及高尚的品德依然被人们视作领袖的标志，是你定义了领袖世系而非领袖世系定义了你，柱哥也接受鼓励站起来打败了镇天威，但我确实认为是从这一刻开始，擎天柱决心彻底放弃领袖世系，尽己所能消除宗教影响，推动赛博坦实现共和制。后来他和小翅膀谈论领袖模块时，直言 “这个东西没有任何意义，不论真与假，领袖模块只不过是个脉冲波发射器而已，而现在甚至连那个作用都没有了。一想到会有人将此物视为珍宝就令我不寒而栗。但如果真有人这么认为，我至少可以将他们误入歧途的信仰引入正道，去思考更有建设性的事”，此时他已经完全意识到领袖世系作为宗教影响力的一部分，与民主政体和反功能主义是不可避免地绝对对立，平等的赛博坦需要领袖时代的落幕。

总体来说，IDW中战前的汽车人与霸天虎，汽车人缺乏改革动力不能满足民众需求，霸天虎被民粹主义和投机分子裹挟只破不立，这两派并没有哪一方可以建立令人满意的美好赛博坦社会。而当战争蔓延向其他星球后，关于建设赛博坦的路线之争就退居幕后，取而代之的是能源问题和如何对待其他智慧生命，观点的争论至此有了道德上的正邪之分，也就在格调上降了一级。  
我觉得既然IDW设定有机生命在宇宙中占据多数，不妨进一步让赛博坦在战前就面临有机文明的威胁（比如为了争夺能源发生过小规模战争），如此威震天对于有机生命的仇视也有了合理的理由，甚至还让霸天虎从单纯的阶级斗争上升为反帝（外星威胁）反封建（功能主义）的民族主义爱球运动（笑）。别误会，即使为霸天虎运动赋予了这样的起因也并不会使他们灭绝其他文明的行为变得正义，犹太人迁往欧洲确实客观上在社会财富方面和欧洲人形成了竞争关系，但这不是希特勒发动种族屠杀的理由。人类历史上不少民族自强自救的佳话，也不乏以民族主义为旗帜的暴行，霸天虎对于这一理念的善恶两面都可以有所体现，作者没有采纳实在有点可惜。另外，如果有了民族主义领袖威震天，就可以有与之对应的国际（星际）主义战士擎天柱，赛博坦白求恩（笑）。基于我上述设定的故事背景，如何看待母星遭受侵略的历史，如何平等互利的与其他种族展开交往，如何平衡种族小爱与天下大爱，好的回答会非常彰显角色人格魅力。尤其是后两个问题，对于这两个问题的糟糕处理正是电影版擎天柱看起来像个想拿美国绿卡的赛博坦球奸的根本原因，我甚至怀疑这是因为美国人根本无法理解平等互利互相尊重的外交关系是个啥意思，在他们看来外国人/外星人要么有求于他们（ET），要么就是想侵略他们（独立日）。不论如何，我希望在以后的故事里看到擎天柱的和平主义除了单纯的被打不还手以外，还可以有更复杂一些的东西。  
（我本来只是想简单分析一下赛博坦战前社会结构、内战爆发原因以及博狂两派的理念差异的，但是我写完之后读了一遍……为什么感觉从头到尾都在说柱哥和老威啊……越看越像MOPM战前同人可行性分析报告，这太不人民史观了吧全赛博坦啊不全银河系都围着你俩转……）

Part 2 你泡我情报官，我撩你继承人？  
绝大多数的变形金刚故事讲的都是汽车人和霸天虎那持续了四百万年没完没了的正在进行时战争，于是IDW突发奇想——那如果战争结束了呢？这个想法为新的人物关系提供了可能性。随着威震天登上失落之光以及擎天柱与霸天虎公社建立合作，两条主线各自确立了以“威震天-补天士-通天晓”和“擎天柱-声波-阿尔茜”为核心的主角团队。之后的剧情更是引入了西梁丸等一系列失落的殖民地，使得两位领袖不再和自己熟悉的老下属们同进共退，而是需要与曾今的敌人或者远方到来的陌生人展开合作。  
这某种程度上打破了变形金刚故事以往的剧情舒适区。你是不是看烦了大哥擎天柱英明神武关爱下属、小弟们簇拥崇拜敬爱有加？或者红蜘蛛例行黑枪威震天暴跳如雷声波在一边背景伴奏？也许你没有，但是看到威总大喊汽车人变形出发和柱哥收到来自下属的友情破颜拳确实有种魔幻的乐趣。  
而这也促成了老人物中一些以往打死观众都想不出的CP，比如G1里只在大电影见过一面的威震天和补天士，或者除了都戴口罩之外没有任何共同点的擎天柱和声波这两组换下属play。前者时而欢喜冤家时而情同父子，嘴上说着不在意结果对方死后念念不忘，后者始于胁迫终于追随，只可惜早已选了阵营，还君明珠双泪垂，恨不相逢未嫁时（为什么被我说的这么琼瑶）。

威&补  
IDW的补天士只当过时间短到可以忽略不计的领袖，持有模块期间领导了可能不超过三个人，与其说是领导模块选中了他，还不如说是领导模块怕自己从此消失在茫茫星海成为太空垃圾所以赶紧抢救了离的最近的那个。由于目前已经确认被领袖模块认可过的三位个体为镇天威、擎天柱和补天士，所以天知道这成了精的充电宝究竟是按照什么标准挑选寄居对象，总不能是长得帅吧。当然也幸好因为领袖模块的标准不是长得帅，否则得到了普神颜值认证的补天士恐怕得把自己的脸刷满整个赛博坦。  
第二阶段的双主线由于两位编剧水平的明显差异，大部分人都喜欢失落之光的疯狂旅程远多于赛博坦星球上的纸牌屋大戏，然而从现实角度来考虑，在战争刚刚结束的百废待兴之时，补天士寄希望于神话里的骑士来复兴赛博坦无疑是个愚蠢而荒谬的决定，相较之下即使大黄蜂的政治斗争水平堪忧，被红蜘蛛和警车玩弄于股掌之间，至少他有在脚踏实地的做些什么。  
我前篇就谈到，失落之光的本质是一艘逃避现实的船，它承载着那些无法融入战后社会的边缘人物，开始一场寻找自我的旅途。因此，从一个角度来说，补天士绝对不是合格的领袖，他既无法在战时作为最高司令官缜密部署掌控大局，也无法在和平年代作为政治人物推动赛博坦战后建设，他甚至没办法清醒地面对现实，而是沉迷于自己浪漫主义的探险幻想中。但是，从另一个角度来说，他是一条逃避现实的船能拥有的最好的船长，是一群无法融入战后社会的人能拥有的最好的领袖，他在战争刚刚结束的时候，就打开大门不分派别的接纳每一个上船避难的灵魂，并将每一个人的快乐视为自己的责任。整部MTMTE至此竟隐隐透出边缘视角的人性光辉，小补无力救天下人，只能救一船人，然而天下人有各路英雄去救，这一船人却只有他们的补天士船长——他确实完成了一件非他不可的伟大功绩。我斟酌了很久应该如何概括补天士那种炽热燃烧的灵魂可以温暖每个人的品德，我想宽容可能是个勉强合适的词汇。不是那种狭义的对伤害或者背叛的原谅，而是广义的，对每一个经历了战争的、有罪的个体，既往不咎一视同仁的宽恕。  
而IDW的威震天有着一颗不同于常规反派的敏感的心，他很善于感知别人对他的态度，当他作为霸天虎领袖征战全银河系的时候这是一件趁手的试探忠诚的工具，他甚至以在调教下属的过程中感受到对方的情绪变化为乐（比如对红蜘蛛），但当他作为战败的囚犯和一船汽车人呆在一起的时候，这让他变得容易受伤，即使他的尊严和情商都不允许他表露出这一点。只有补天士可以很自然的用对待普通人的方式与他相处，为无聊的小事和他斗嘴，或者大大方方的踮起脚拍他的肩膀叫他Meg。这和西梁丸的姑娘们那种因为没有经历过战争所以对威震天很友好的态度不同，早在尼昂事件时就认识威震天、偷领袖模块时更是被老威一炮轰成渣的小补并非无知者无畏，对于威震天的过往他也有着清醒的道德判断（或许到最后的时刻没有这么清醒了），他只是作为船长，选择无差别的接纳每一个船员，用平等的责任心对待所有人。威震天绝不会承认这份关心对他有多重要，但他在另一个宇宙里把那枚被他无情嘲笑的补天星徽章细心保存了八百年。  
编剧曾经提到原本计划在故事的最后让小补为失落之光全体船员牺牲自己，但他觉得这个结局太俗套了，所以没有这么做。我不知道真实呈现的这一版结局是否有这样的含义，但我认为JR以另一种方式表达出自我牺牲这个概念。补天士为这条船付出了他全部的心血和爱，以至于多年以后当最初的船员们都开始新的人生时，只有他没办法从失落之光的影子里走出来。他将船上的每个人都当作自己的责任，因此他无法忘掉那些在旅途中丧生的同伴，也无法忘掉被银河议会带走的老威，当所有人都继续向前走去时，伫立在原地的他心甘情愿地成为那些不曾归来的探险者的墓碑。

擎&声  
IDW的声波有着和漫威变种人里的X教授类似的超能力，很不幸的是，小波并没有在英国曼彻斯特郊外的大别墅里度过美好的童年时光，而是遭遇功能主义的花式迫害被一群磁带养大，因此X教授对妄图统治世界的万磁王十动然拒，而小波在看到威震天揭竿而起高喊领袖议员宁有种乎之后果断加入了造反大军，还顺便把自己的旧老板也做成了磁带。这个故事告诉我们关爱青少年心理健康真的很重要。  
在招揽小波的过程中，老威展现出了非同寻常的情商，甚至让我一度怀疑他和声波究竟谁的超能力是读心术。在竞技场，老威故意问小波，这些情绪是否属于你的那些机器动物（指磁带们）。小波很不高兴的回答，他们是朋友，是赛博坦人，不是动物。然后，老威转头邪魅一笑，“我知道，我只想知道你是否也如此认为。”如果这是个游戏系统此刻你甚至可以听到角色被攻略的系统提示音，自此，秉承着给磁带一个美好的明天的崇高理想，声波正式化身成为霸天虎阶级斗争专家（他自己说的），在伟大领袖威震天的带领下开始了轰轰烈烈的推翻元老院运动，然后一不小心就轰轰烈烈了四百万年。  
从对战前霸天虎的回忆中可以看到，声波和那些嗜好暴力的投机主义者不一样，他确实怀有赛博坦人人平等安居乐业的理想，但同时他也对威震天本人有不论是非一律执行的绝对忠诚与个人崇拜，他甚至能把和平之路倒背如流（霸天虎高层是不是就红蜘蛛不会背？）。不过比起不疯魔不成活的塔恩，声波并不将威震天当作人生信仰支柱，也不以杀人为乐，所以在老板带头叛逃之后，声波在木星搞起了人民公社运动，欢迎所有看不惯擎天柱的有识之士前来一起打麻将。  
然而领袖就是这么阴魂不散的生物（你想想有几个领袖诈尸过了），擎天柱跑来告诉小波，给我干活，不然掀了你的麻将桌。小波再一次认识到领袖恶势力的猖獗，表示都听你的。  
其实小波也不是真的痛恨领袖，只是必须为打了四百万年的仗找个理由，而在被迫与领袖合作之后，小波开始觉得柱哥人还不错，确实是顶级中央空调，超强暖风，每个人都可以去找他谈心的那种。泰坦归来之后，声波拉住擎天柱，说自己失去了一位朋友。我看到这里的时候内心简直在咆哮，威震天你出局了，你们家情报官现在是柱哥的了，你可赶紧滚回来解释一下猫是怎么死的。  
总体来说，声波对擎天柱有着一种抗拒的尊敬。他无法不承认对方的人格魅力，也能通过读心术感知到对方的毫无保留的真诚，但是他并不能因为擎天柱是个好领袖而赞成领袖世系，也依然痛恨战前功能主义的汽车人政府，更重要的是，他当初选择霸天虎是有理由的，时至今日他依然向往和平之路里勾勒了美好未来，所以他的立场不可以有分毫动摇，他只是在以一名霸天虎的身份与擎天柱合作。但是他确实对一个领袖，一个汽车人能够完全赞成众生平等的理念感到惊讶，甚至猜想如果自己当初加入的是另一方会不会有什么不同。  
他们俩最后都在宇宙大帝事件中壮烈牺牲的结局也没有什么遗憾，如果有应该是涉及另一条线的，我想威震天会希望在银河议会的法庭上看见老朋友们的身影，在最后的时间里和他们聊一聊历史岔路口的那些未选之路。


End file.
